characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Proto Man
Proto Man is a major character from the Mega Man franchise. He is Mega Man's "brother", and has always been something of a lone wolf. Background As a prototype robot, Proto Man's design was not complete. Although he greatly exceeded Dr. Light's expectations on several levels, it was later discovered that Proto Man's energy core had a critical problem that would eventually make him stop functioning. Dr. Light planned to repair him. However, since he was created too independent, Proto Man feared the modification would change his character. Proto Man refused to have Dr. Light meddle with his systems and fled to protect his sense of identity. Dr. Light had presumed Proto Man to have died and regrettably gave up on him. Learning from his mistakes, he perfected the energy core and created two unit robots, Mega Man and Roll, to help him with the house works and other 8 robots destined to help humanity. Proto Man wandered the world alone. Before his energy reactor was completely depleted, the scientist Dr. Wily found him collapsed and dying. Dr. Wily managed to temporarily repair Proto Man by altering his power reactor from a solar to a nuclear one, as well as making other modifications, turning him into a combat robot. He also gave Proto Man the Proto Shield to compensate for his body's weakness, and in an attempt to hide his identity from Dr. Light, he gave him his helmet and his now-trademark visor. Working on Proto Man's systems gave Wily greater knowledge in creating robots at the same level as Dr. Light, helping his plans for world domination along. Indebted to Dr. Wily, Proto Man served him until his encounters with Mega Man in Mega Man 3 made him realize his true nature. Proto Man saved Mega Man in the end of Mega Man 3, and officially turned against Wily in Mega Man 4, when he rescued Kalinka Cossack. However, he still refused help from Dr. Light, still holding onto his feelings. Powers & Abilities * Variable Weapons System: Proto Man, like his brother, can copy the abilities of defeated Robot Masters. This ability has only canonically worked on Robots, so any other organism wouldn't be able to be copied. **'Triple Blade': Fires 3 blades in 3 directions. **'Water Shield': A rotating shield of pressurized water that can be thrown in any direction and can disarm shields. **'Commando Bomb': A missile that moves in a straight path unless manipulated by Proto Man to perform a 90 degree turn and once comes into contact with anything will make a giant explosion. **'Chill Spike': Launches a special freezing gel which flies in a parabolic trajectory. If it touches an enemy, they will be temporarily frozen, and if it touches the ground or a wall it forms razor-sharp icicles on the spot where it landed, which can be used as a trap. **'Thunder Wool': Launches a thunder wool-cloud that slowly rises, and a lightning bolt shoots straight down from the cloud. He can fire up to two consecutive shots, and if paired together do even more damage. **'Rebound Striker': Proto Man can throw a rubber super ball straight forward or diagonally up or down. As it gets faster and stronger with each successive bounce, it builds up power to inflict more damage to the target. **'Wheel Cutter': Proto Man attaches a spinning blade to his arm to dart at enemies, and then launches it at enemies, going up the ground and being able to scale walls. **'Solar Blaze': A slow fire ball which then splits into two fire balls. * Proto Strike:: A powerful short range charge shot. * Big Bang Strike:: An energy blast of tremendous power. This attack is very dangerous to Proto Man, however, as it severely drains his energy and leave him wide open to attacks. Equipment * Ceratanium armor: Proto Man is almost completely composed of Ceratanium, a metal far lighter and more durable than titanium. * Proto-Buster: His main weapon, a cannon attached to his arm. Has the same capabilities as Mega Man's Mega Buster. * Proto Shield: Deflects projectiles and can be used as a battering ram. * Proto Coil: A spring that allows Proto Man access to higher locations. * Proto Jet: A hoverboard that Proto Man can control at will to move in any direction. Alternate Forms * Break Man: Proto Man's alias under Dr. Wily's command before he defected to the good side. No differentiating combat abilities, other than a mask worn over his face. Feats Strength *Destroyed King's shield with his Big Bang Strike, which neither Mega Man, nor Bass could break through. Speed Durability * Was sliced in half, and passed it off as "just a scratch". *His Proto Shield can endue the attacks of all of the MM9 Robot Maters all at once. * Shield was believed to be indestructible. Skill * Regularly fights against Dr. Wily and his army of Robot Masters. * Has gone toe-to-toe with Mega Man. Weaknesses *Has an extremely unstable core, which sometimes makes him perform less damage or take double damage. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Fire Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Video Game Characters Category:Explosives Users Category:Capcom Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Mega Man Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Characters with Copying Abilities Category:Completed Profiles